Curlers in a variety of forms are widely used to produce different types of hair curls. The most common type of curler utilizes a cylindrical body over which the strands of hair are wound, dried and combed out after removal of the curlers. An example of this common type of hair curler is shown in Yates U.S. Pat. No. 2,258,920. With these simple cylindrical shaped curlers, it is difficult to form corkscrew-like or spiral curls since the hair must be wound in a helical or spiral form rather than being wound in layers, and in order to create uniform looking spiral curls, the winding of the hair around the curler has to be performed very carefully.
There have been designed and there are available curlers which make it easier to perform spiral curls and which will create a uniform fall of combed out curls after the hair is dried. For example, Ehmann U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,091 shows a cylindrical curler with helical ribs formed on it. Copola U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,245 also shows a curling device that is cylindrical in shape and which is formed with helical groves. Amendola U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,671 is designed to form spiral curls using a permanent waving solution. However, none of these prior art curling devices are designed so that the hair can be wound in two different ways in order to produce two different types of spiral curls. There is therefore a need for an improved hair curling device that can be used to produce spiral curls of the loose type as well as tight "corkscrew" spirals. Any such device should be relatively inexpensive and simple to use.